Mi Alma Tatuada en tu Piel
by Tokio Alien
Summary: No querían enamorarse, es más, se detestaban desde que se conocieron, se odiaban ¿Por qué demonios sentían la necesidad de estar al lado del otro? No lo sabían quizá si no se hubieran odiado nunca jamás se habrían enamorado, pues no hay amor sin odio. Pero ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a dar el primer paso. [En pausa temporalmente]
1. Odio

_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. Aunque la historia es mía.

**_Summary_: **No querían enamorarse, es más, se detestaban desde que se conocieron, se odiaban ¿Por qué demonios sentían la necesidad de estar al lado del otro? No lo sabían quizá si no se hubieran odiado nunca jamás se habrían enamorado, pues no hay amor sin odio. Ella desea compartir cada momento de su vida con él. Y él deseaba tenerla a su lado, pero su orgullo va por encima de todo. A veces hay que desprenderse de las cosas que crees más necesarias en tu vida para poder amar...

* * *

Aquel día estaba de mal humor ¿Por qué? Su "querida" compañera de piso, Chi-Chi, la había despertado a las seis de la mañana con la excusa de que había tenido una pesadilla en la que un fantasma la estaba persiguiendo, aquello fue la gota que colmaba el vaso, detestaba que la despertaran tan temprano, ya se lo tenía dicho a su amiga, pero por lo visto Chi-Chi lo que le entraba por un oído le salía por el otro, a veces se compadecía del marido que fuera a tener.

Tomó un sorbo de su café mientras que Chi-Chi le hablaba de cosas que no interesaban lo más mínimo.

—¡Ah! ¡Te tengo que contar una cosa fascinante que me ocurrió ayer! —exclamó la pelinegra, levantándose de la silla y empezando a dar saltitos.

—¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó Bulma mientras que tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

—¿Te acuerdas del chico aquel que conocí en una red social? —preguntó Chi-Chi, Bulma asintió—. El chico que se llamaba Goku —. Bulma volvió a asentir—. Pues verás, hoy quedamos para tener una cita.

—Me alegro por ti —ironizó Bulma—. ¿Y en dónde vais a hacer la cita?

—En una discoteca —respondió, naturalmente.

—No creo que una cita en una discoteca sea el lugar más idóneo al que ir, es mejor un restaurante, un paseo a la luz de la luna... no sé... —opinó Bulma.

—Hay chica ¿Pero en que época vives? —bromeó Chi-Chi—. Además, te tengo una buena noticia.

—¿Qué noticia es? —preguntó Bulma mirándole extrañada, si era una noticia alegre seguro que no le alegraba el día, le habían zafado lo esencial para tener un día perfecto: el sueño.

—Te voy a llevar a la discoteca conmigo, y esta vez no es para que me digas que tengo que hacer a través de señas, no, no... es que mi noticia te va a encantar —comenzó nuevamente a dar saltitos.

—Vete ya al grano —Bulma empezó a mosquearse.

—Goku va a llevar a un chico con él, se llama Vegeta y tú vas a conquistarle porque si yo salgo con un chico tú también —dijo Chi-Chi, esbozando una de sus inocentes sonrisas.

La taza cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y su triste café mancha el piso, pero no le importa, se levanta de su silla más cabreada que nunca. Chi-Chi se asusta y deja de dar saltitos.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡Venga ya! ¿Me despiertas a las seis de la mañana y encima ahora tengo que ir a una discoteca por obligación? ¡Chi-Chi, consulta mi opinión antes de hacer estas barbaridades, no tengo ganas de conocer a ningún chico!

—Lo siento —tartamudeó Chi-Chi.

—Chi-Chi, no me enfado —mintió—. La próxima vez podrías consultarme, pero iré porque eres mi mejor amiga —le sonríe Bulma, se acerca a Chi-Chi y las dos se abrazan—. Ahora, ayúdame a limpiar los destrozos —le dijo Bulma, separándose del abrazo mientras que señalaba la taza rota en mil pedazos y el café desparramado por el piso, Chi-Chi le mira y asiente.

* * *

—¡Pensé que no eras tan imbécil pero me equivoqué, te has superado! —le gritó Vegeta a Goku.

—Lo siento, pero lo bueno es que vas a conocer a una chica —Goku intentó darle el lado positivo al asunto.

—¡A mí no me interesa en estos momentos buscar a mocosas! ¡A mí en compromisos no me metas! —le gritó Vegeta a Goku con más intensidad.

—Esta bien, pero no grites tanto que los vecinos nos van a escuchar —contestó Goku, sonriente—. Me acaba de entrar hambre ¿Vamos a comer?

—Comimos hace diez minutos —se mosqueó Vegeta mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ya pero tres hamburguesas, dos perritos calientes, una pizza y un salmón no es suficiente para mí —respondió Goku.

—Si se trata de comida nunca nada es suficiente para ti.

—Llevas razón Vegeta —Goku esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre tengo razón —dijo Vegeta, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Bueno ¿Vamos a comer? —preguntó Goku.

—Hmp...

* * *

La noche había caído rápidamente, Bulma estaba sentada en su cama, observando como su amiga sacaba ropa de su armario hasta que se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le enseñó a Bulma un vestido rojo demasiado corto para su gusto.

—No —respondió Bulma.

—¿Entonces que piensas ponerte? —le preguntó Chi-Chi a Bulma, arrojando el vestido rojo a la cama.

—No sé ¿Algo normal?

—Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa.

—Tú espérame fuera de la habitación —dijo mientras echaba a su mejor amiga de la habitación.

Bulma finalmente optó por unos cómodos jeans, una blusa blanca y sus zapatillas. Pasó su delicada mano por su pelo exótico de color azul que le llegaba a media espalda. Cuando salió de la habitación su amiga la miró sorprendida.

—Bulma ¿Prefieres ponerte eso para ligar que un precioso vestido? —le miró, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí —respondió Bulma—. Además de que quiero ir cómoda no tengo es mis planes ligar con él.

—Ésta bien, vamos —dijo Chi-Chi, jalándole del brazo.

* * *

Los dos entraron el la discoteca, caminaron se adentraron entre el alboroto de gente.

—Mejor salimos, esperamos unos veinte minutos a que lleguen y sino vienen las buscamos por toda la discoteca —dijo Goku, elevando la voz para que Vegeta pudiera escuchar.

—Hmp...

Los dos estaban dispuestos a salir de la discoteca hasta que uno voz femenina les detuvo.

—¡Goku!

—¡Chi-Chi!

Chi-Chi se acercó a Goku mientras que jalaba del brazo a Bulma para no perderla. Goku y Chi-Chi se abrazaron durante un largo rato en el que Vegeta y Bulma permanecieron incómodos. Goku y Chi-Chi dejaron de abrazarse, los dos miraron a sus acompañantes y les sonrieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bulma, ya conoces a Goku... supongo.

—Sí, chateé con él una vez o dos —respondió Bulma, sonriéndole a Goku.

Bulma y Goku se dieron un apretón de manos, se separaron del agarre y sonrieron.

—Y Bulma, este es Vegeta, Vegeta esta es Bulma —Chi-Chi presentó por fin a Bulma y Vegeta.

—Encantada.

—Igualmente —respondió Vegeta, secamente.

—Bueno, vosotros hablad, que nosotros vamos... a... —antes de que Goku pudiera terminar su frase Chi-Chi le cogió del brazo, le jaló y se alejaron de ellos.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron fríamente... ya se caían mal.

* * *

**Con esto termino el primer capítulo de mi fic. Es cortito y sé que soy mala para esto de los comienzos de las historias, nunca se me han dado bien, pero a medida que transcurra la historia la iré mejorando. Recordad, es solo el principio.**

**¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!**

**Dejen reviews**

_Gianna._


	2. La llamada

_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, es de Akira Toriyama. Aunque la historia es mía.

**_Summary_****: **No querían enamorarse, es más, se detestaban desde que se conocieron, se odiaban ¿Por qué demonios sentían la necesidad de estar al lado del otro? No lo sabían quizá si no se hubieran odiado nunca jamás se habrían enamorado, pues no hay amor sin odio. Ella desea compartir cada momento de su vida con él. Y él deseaba tenerla a su lado, pero su orgullo va por encima de todo. A veces hay que desprenderse de las cosas que crees más necesarias en tu vida para poder amar...

* * *

Podía notar su mirada sobre ella, aquello la empezaba a incomodar. Estaba a espaldas de él, observando a su amiga y Goku en la pista de baile, se mordió el labio inferior ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría allí? Los segundos y los minutos transcurrían lentamente. Bulma no podía escuchar a Goku y Chi-Chi conversar, debido al tremendo volumen de la música, de vez en cuando miraba la hora en su móvil y cuando veía siempre que tan solo habían transcurrido dos o tres minutos palidecía, pensó que aquello era eterno. Al cabo de un rato se giró hacia Vegeta, estaba aburrida y quería hablar con alguien.

—Bueno Vegeta, háblame sobre ti.

—¿Y por qué tengo que hablar sobre mi mocosa? Habla sobre ti —replicó.

A Bulma aquello le molestó demasiado —Pues soy Bulma Brief, esto... mi color favorito es el azul... —antes de que pudiera terminar Vegeta interrumpió groseramente, según ella.

—Eso explica el color de tu cabello —dijo señalando su cabello azul—. ¿Y tus ojos son realmente de ese color, no tienes lentillas?

—Disculpa, pero mi cabello es natural y no tengo lentillas, mis ojos son así —espetó.

—Lo de los ojos me lo creo pero lo de tu cabello no.

—¡Nunca me teñiría el cabello! —exclamó Bulma, enfadada—. Enano.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, mocosa?

—Enano —respondió elevando la voz— simio, inútil, gruñón... te comportas como un viejo psicótico.

—No pienso tolerar nada más. Bruja, quejica, eres penosa.

Bulma no se lo pensó dos veces, se alejó de Vegeta, él la observó victorioso. Bulma llegó a la pista de baile, en la que estaban Chi-Chi y Goku, la joven le agarró del brazo a la pelinegra y la arrastró lejos de allí, Chi-Chi solo pudo decirle adiós a Goku, cuando salieron de la discoteca Bulma le soltó.

—¡Bulma! ¿Qué te crees que haces? —le miró Chi-Chi, cabreada.

—Irnos —respondió, naturalmente.

—No... —suplicó la pelinegra.

—No aguanto a ese enano de Vegeta. Vámonos.

—Vale —se rindió finalmente Chi-Chi, era imposible convencerla en esos casos.

* * *

Nada más llegar al piso, Bulma se quitó la ropa y la sustituyó por su cómodo pijama. Se acostó en la cama pero no podía pegar ojo.

—Seguro que ese tal Vegeta con su mirada psicópata me echó una maldición —espetó Bulma, con el puño alzado—. Será hijo de puta...

Se giró hacia su izquierda, haber si así podía dormir en paz.

—Maldito enano, si me lo encuentro le corto el pelo, y luego le arrancaré los intestinos y le estrangularé con ellos —pensó en voz alta—. Que perverso... —opinó—. Ahora cogí miedo... Quien me manda a hablar de cosas tan terroríficas cómo esas en la noche...

En ese instante cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse, así quedó por unos dos minutos, hasta que por fin pudo dormir en paz.

* * *

Se preguntaba qué habría pasado después de que Bulma le hubiera sacado de la fiesta... ¿Habría estado Goku bailando con otra chica? Sintió un nudo en su garganta, prefería no descubrirlo, quizás él también se habría ido. Le daba demasiado importancia a las cosas, quizá debía dejar de complicarse la vida, un momento... no, no, ella no se complicaba la vida, que va, nunca se la había complicado, nunca se quejaba por nada, que va, quien dijera eso, estaba muerto. Suspiró, tenía que dormir, conciliar sueño.

Miró hacia el despertador, llevaba unos treinta minutos en esas, apartó su vista del despertador, miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos, tenía que dormir, mañana tendría que hablar con Bulma sobre lo de anoche...

* * *

—Sabía que sería un desastre —dijo Vegeta, terminando de devorar educadamente su desayuno.

—No tuve tiempo a decirle adiós —Goku hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás triste porque no pudiste decirle adiós? Que estúpido, espero que no se me pegue tu estupidez con el tiempo —frunció el ceño.

—No estoy triste por eso, lo que hace que esté triste es que me haya terminado mi décimo trozo de tarta, y no queda más, y tengo hambre —explicó Goku.

—Que suerte que yo me quedé satisfecho —dijo su compañero de piso, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Tú tienes suerte en todo, y yo no —se quejó Goku.

—Se nace con suerte o no se nace —dijo Vegeta—. Me voy a mi habitación, tienes una baja autoestima que consigue enfurecerme.

La respuesta de Goku no fue inmediata —¿Tan imbécil soy?

—¿Eso a que viene? —inquirió Vegeta.

—Me gustaría ser el mejor hombre para Chi-Chi... Podrías darme un consejo.

Vegeta apretó los dientes—. Sólo sé tú mismo, ella te querrá tal y cómo eres —aquello le sonó débil, tendría que haber dicho "Bah", pero no, tenía que ser un buen compañero de piso, no le volvería a dar un consejo a nadie nunca más.

* * *

Bulma se cruzó de brazos ante la pregunta de su amiga, no quería hablar del tema.

—No quero hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche —contestó, secamente.

—Contesta —ordenó su amiga.

—Vale... ¿Por qué me enfadé anoche? Pues seré directa, ese tal Vegeta dijo que el color de mi cabello no era natural y luego me dijo, bruja, quejica y que era penosa —respondió enfadada.

—Eso es que le caes bien —mintió Chi-Chi.

—¿Tú me ves cara de subnormal? ¿No, verdad? ¡Pues cállate! —golpeó la mesa, mientras se levantaba.

—Bulma... ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Tú no eras así —se cabreó la pelinegra, levantándose de la silla, mientras, dejando a Bulma sola, recapacitando.

Ella no había cambiado, tan sólo que estaba en esos días del mes, además, ese fin de semana parecía no terminar nunca, además, Vegeta la había cabreado bastante, pero el en el fondo, muy en el fondo de ella, había despertado una sensación extraña...

El móvil de Bulma comenzó a sonar, sin pensárselo dos veces cogió el móvil y contestó.

—¿Diga?

—¿Mocosa? ¿Eres tú? —Bulma palideció al escuchar esa voz.

—Vegeta... —susurró.

* * *

_**¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué Vegeta a llamado a Bulma? OMG, todo lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! Por cierto, dejad reviews, con vuestras opiniones, ideas o que os ha parecido el capítulo, espero recibir reviews de vuestra parte.**_

_**Tokio Alien.**_


End file.
